The Boar Hat trip to the Hot Spring
by 15sok
Summary: This is where the Nanatsu no Taizai female characters (Elizabeth, Diane, Veronica and Elaine) went to enjoy the Hot Spring. I don't own the series or the characters.


**In this timeline, Elaine and Veronica were alive and with the Seven Deadly Sins.**

Btw, English is not my first language.

After traveling for quite some time, the Boar Hat found a nice land to rest for a while, until the girls found a wonderful hot spring where is hard for anybody to peep. The girls told the guys to stay out of their way while bathing.

The hot spring was rather large and relaxing place where they could look up at the stars "wow, this is so amazing" Elizabeth looked up in amazed while wearing only a towel around her naked body.

"Yeah, I never been to a hot spring before" Elaine relax in the water "not surprising, since you have been protecting the forest for over seven hundred years" Diane said while not wearing a towel not all?

Diane was hit again by the Chicken Mushroom, but was okay with it since she can cuddle with Meliodas for a while "damn it Diane, please put on a towel" Veronica demand while blushing.

Diane looked confused "don't humans stay naked while bathing, wouldn't the towel get ruin" Veronica looked away "but still, is not right to show off like that" Diane was confused.

"If you are attracted to me, then it is your lost, because I only show interest to captain" Diane ask straightly.

Veronica grows redder "is not because of that, is because…." Veronica yelled but stop herself "is because of your chest" Veronica said quietly.

Diane looked at her chest "what is the big deal" Diane unaware to the problem while Veronica looked at her chest "I wish my were as big as her" Veronica though to herself but shook that though "what the hell am I thinking, I'm a princess and a knight, I couldn't think stuff like that?"

Veronica then looked at Elizabeth and notices her chest and was surprised "damn it, even my little sister is bigger than me" Veronica started to go underwater to avoid the sight of their chest.

Elaine looked around and notice something and looked at her chest "now I see why Veronica is upset" Elaine started to get depress as well.

Elaine had a flash looked "hey Princess Elizabeth and Diane, I have a question for humans thing" Elizabeth and Diane looked at her "sure what is it" Elizabeth answer.

Elaine was blushing heavily "do…do humans like big breast" Diane and Elizabeth were surprised at Elaine question but not as much as Veronica "why…why would you ask a question" Veronica shutter.

Elaine looked down "I was just asking, because Fairies don't really have "grown" bodies, and I was wondering if humans liked them" Elaine was blushing heavily.

Elizabeth looked away and stare at her chest "do…does Meliodas liked my chest so much" Elizabeth thought back to the moment where he played with them "I wonder if guys really liked them" Elizabeth though to herself.

Diane looked proud "well of course men liked big breast" Elaine looked upset now "then Ban would not like me" Elaine thought to herself.

Diane continued "but big breast are not the only thing, I mean I'm a giant and I have big breast, but no men could ask me out. But if you work hard enough, you'll get that man" Diane smiled at Elaine.

Elaine was amazed and had spark in her eyes "your right, I will definitely beat the big breasted woman and get what I want" Elaine stood up, looking determinant which made Veronica not so depress anymore "maybe she's right" Veronica stood up with a smile.

Elaine stare at Elizabeth breast "but still" Elizabeth was confused until Elaine went in and touch her chest "kyaa" Elizabeth yelled out "I still wonder why is it like to have big chest like these" Elaine start moving them a little.

Elizabeth was blushing "lady Elaine, please stop touching them" Veronica suddenly realize something "by the way, after this, we should let the guys use the bath."

Diane nodded "yup, those guys really need a bath after all those training and fighting, but to me Meliodas will always looked cool while sweaty" Diane blush and went to her own world again.

Veronica sweat drop "that can't be healthy, however, I hope the guys don't try peeping on us" Veronica said while covering her chest.

Diane thought to the idea "I do hate it for those guys peep on us, but I don't mind if it was captain" Diane smile while Veronica was surprised "have you no shame" Veronica yelled at her.

"What is it normal to be fine being looked at by the guy you love, even I wouldn't mind bathing with captain" Veronica sweat drop "woman shouldn't say things like that, and that's coming from a tomboy."

Elaine stop touching Elizabeth and though to herself "what if Ban join in" Elaine started to think what would happen if Ban join in.

Elaine thought

"Come on Elaine, don't be shy like before" Ban called out while Elaine walked in slowly "this is still embarrassing" Elaine went into the water while Ban swim close to Elaine "come on I will wash your back for you" Ban said sounding normal "sure" Elaine said while blushing.

Ban was washing Elaine back "oh Ban, do you like big breasted woman" Elaine ask shyly "well there good, but I prefer you instead" Ban said honestly which surprised Elaine, but grew into a smile.

"Thanks Ban" "Elaine" Ban said sweetly while went closer to her face "Ban" Elaine said the same thing sweetly while going in for the kiss.

End thought

Elaine was now blushing while stream come out, but went back to Elizabeth "I wonder what would happen if Meliodas and me share a bath" Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth thought

Elizabeth was bathing in a lonely hot spring, until Meliodas sneak up behind her and grope her breast "kya" Elizabeth yelled out "lord Meliodas, what are you doing" Elizabeth ask while blushing.

Meliodas smile "just enjoying your chest that why" Meliodas continued to fondle "please, Meliodas…stop" Elizabeth moan "okay, but is a shame, I really enjoy you, Elizabeth" Meliodas stopped.

Elizabeth thought to herself and smile "if this make you happy, then I'm okay with it" Elizabeth smile which made Meliodas smile as well "thanks."

Meliodas start groping her chest while moaning "but still, I really do enjoy having you around, and not only for the groping" Elizabeth stare at Meliodas "really" Meliodas nodded "really" which made Elizabeth turn around to face Meliodas.

Meliodas stare at her "I love you, Elizabeth" which made Elizabeth blush "I… love you too, Meliodas" Meliodas went closer to Elizabeth to give her a kiss "oh Meliodas."

End thought

Both Elizabeth and Elaine were blushing and steamy so hard, it made the water hotter "did it get hotter here" Veronica wonders.

After clearing there mind, the girls continued to enjoy the hot spring "this was a fun experience to enjoy with everyone" Elizabeth smiled while everyone smiled warming "yeah, your right Elle" Veronica said.

Elaine spoke out loud "I do wonder something" everyone looked at Elaine "who here has the biggest chest" everyone seem surprised at Elaine "my guess is Elizabeth since hers is a few inch bigger than Diane in normal size" Elaine nodded "thanks" but realize something "wait…so said that!"

All the girls looked around and realize none of them said that "who is there" Veronica yelled out. Elizabeth looked and yelled "kyaaa" Veronica looked and it was Meliodas!

Meliodas looked up "well guess I'm in troubled" Meliodas said straight forward "well see yeah" Meliodas started to walk away while Elizabeth and Elaine hide each other so Meliodas doesn't look while Diane doesn't seem to care.

But Veronica went and got her sword "not so fast, peeping tom" Veronica rush toward Meliodas while Meliodas started to move faster "can't catch me" Meliodas said.

Veronica looked mad "your gonna die tonight, demon" but Elizabeth was running after her "please, Veronica, don't kill Meliodas" while yelled back at her.

But then a giant man broke thought the forest "lady Veronica, is there a problem" Griamor yelled out to make sure Veronica was okay.

Veronica stop awkwardly to see Griamor "Griamor" Veronica was frozen so was Griamor until her towel slip off and Griamor had a massive nose bleed.

Veronica notice and yelled "kyaaaaa, why are all men perverted" Veronica yelled out to the night sky.


End file.
